I'm Not In Love With Him
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: "I'm not in love with him", Megan said softly, "I can promise you that". She held the woman close and ran her hand through the blonde locks, "Why would I look at anyone else when I have the most beautiful wife in the world?", she asked with smirk.


Kate was frustrated and annoyed at the level of dedication that Megan was putting into getting Tommy off the hook, "Why are you so determined that he's innocent?", she with anger as she looked at the other woman in the room.

The redhead groaned in frustration, "Because he is", she said simply to her boss and wife as though it needed absolutely no explanation whatsoever.

She stepped closer to her and her facial expressions showed frustration and anger but mostly hurt with elements of fear, "When were you going to tell me you used to date him?", she asked with a heavy sigh.

"It was over 20 years ago Kate, Why does it matter?", she asked confused, and quite annoyed at her motives being called into question. She couldn't see why it would matter or what had the other woman so upset.

The blonde woman turned away from her and put her hands on the table, clearly furious with the woman, "Because Megan...", she said angrily, "Because it makes me wonder if the reason you are so adamant that he is innocent is because you're still in love with him". Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was on the edge of losing her cool but was trying to hold back the salty liquid that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her body language was tense and she was trembling slightly from the anger she felt.

Megan Murphy-Hunt shook her head and sighed, realising that Kate didn't understand and that she had screwed up by not talking more to her wife beforehand in order to explain what was going on and explaining the exact reasons as to why she believed him to be innocent, "I'm sorry", she said softly as she took a step closer to her blonde wife. Her hand reached up to touch the woman's shoulder lightly before she wrapped her arms around the woman from behind, "I'm not in love with him Kate… I don't think I ever was", she revealed softly as she leant her chin gently on Kate's shoulder, "I love you Kate, I always have done and always will do".

Doctor Kate Murphy-Hunt turned in her wife's arms and leant into her instinctively, her head resting on the woman's shoulder and her arms going around her waist.

"I'm not in love with him", Megan said softly, "I can promise you that". She held the woman close and ran her hand through the blonde locks, "Why would I look at anyone else when I have the most beautiful wife in the world?", she asked with smirk.

"I love you too Megan", she said softly, "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have been worried it's just that… the evidence is against him and I don't understand why you think he's innocent".

She continued to hold her close, "Because he is Kate… he didn't do it", she sighed softly, holding her wife as close to her as she could, "He saved Lacey and I.. I owe it to him to do what I can to fix this". Despite her thoughts on him being innocent, it sounded as though she was simply trying to get a murderer off but Megan did not see it that way as she truly believed that it was out of character for him to murder someone. Especially a woman.

The blonde just nodded against the other woman's body as she kept her head on Megan's shoulder, she wanted to protest the woman's words but instead simply revelled in the feeling of being embraced by her wife. She took great comfort in her wife's loving touch and the confirmation that she did in fact love her and was not about to run off with the cop who was currently being charged with murder. She hated the thought of her wife being with anyone else despite the fact that it was years ago, the mere thought that Tommy could be a threat made the monster of jealousy rear its head and made her act out of character. She wasn't normally insecure but the idea of someone else being with the woman she loved? That simply didn't sit well with her.

Later that day after the court date was over and Tommy along with the other wrongly accused man had been cleared of all charges. The team were very pleased with themselves for going to the lengths they had for their friend and Tommy felt even happier than they did when he realised that his friends cared for him and trusted him enough to put their jobs on the line so that he wouldn't be sent to prison for a crime that he hadn't committed. Despite memory loss from the night before, he knew that he couldn't have done it and he felt relieved that the team had such faith in him.

The two women stood up as they left the court, both dressed impeccably and Megan reached out her hand to tug the blonde to follow her out of the room.

The red headed Doctor turned her head to look over her shoulder at her wife, "You can apologise you know", Megan said with a cocky smile as she watched the blonde and stepped away from the courtroom, "For being wrong".

The blonde shook her head in disbelief, "You are unbelievable", Kate said with a smirk and shook her head in amusement. She knew she was wrong but knew she would be forgiven later that night when they were alone together.

Megan smiled, pulling her close to her against the wall outside of the courtroom, "But you love me", she said cockily

Kate Murphy-Hunt smiled brightly at her wife, "You know I do", she said before seeking out her lips to plant a loving kiss upon her soft lips.

 **A/N After doing a short story for Megan/Tommy… I needed to fix it by doing one for my Body of Proof OTP - Megan and Kate because lets face it they would look fabulous together ;)**


End file.
